MEET THE TSUKIMORIS
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Hino visits the Tsukimori mansion and expects it's still the same, what well she experience after she meets all of Len's family! Follow her adventure on meeting them and what well be her reaction to Len's new behavior?


Title: Meet the Tsukimoris

One Shot

Status: Completed

Characters: Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Len's little brother.

A/N: this fic is dedicated to my good friends Kage no Jo and Kurankira and sorry if Lenny boy is a bit of OOC

**ONE SHOT:**

After Tsukimori studied in Vienna and became famous and he is now a world renowned violinist, very famous around the world and the top one most hottest man alive for three years straight, the medias and the public didn't know only his family knows that he returned to Japan to correct his mistakes and get the woman his heart is beating.

**Hino's POV**

*BZZZZZ* *BZZZZZ*

"Kunichiwa, Kaho speaking…"

[thank goodness you picked it up Kaho chan, I was getting worried something happened to you]

"Gomen Amou chan! I was preparing my things" said Hino gently putting her violin inside its case

[Hamai san really wants to play with you and she is really excited right now] said the journalist from the other side of the line feeling giddy

"I am too… I haven't even seen her for a while too" she said smiling

[well, hurry up then and be careful] Amou hanging up

"yes thank you, and you too" she said smiling

"_I wonder how he is doing" _she though and just smiled walked down the stairs bid her good bye to her mother and hopped to her waiting driver

Hino Kahoko is the most famous female Japanese violinist around Asia and named the Asia's Heart and Soul, she is very popular to all boys and all her Seiso concourse male friends are trying to get her heart but she only reply one answer "_my heart belongs to someone else"_ sometimes she thinks that she will wait for nothing knowing his cold demeanor.

Hino arrived at the theater where she and Hamai Misa would play together, seats are already full as expected medias are already rolling to take live footage to their charity concert

Few minutes after she arrive the makeup artist took care of business and afterward they started

The theater silenced and they started they both played **Canon in D** Hamai choose the piece knowing it's romantic and one Hino played on one of her concert after she became famous

After they finished the audience as expected gave a standing ovation and both female musicians were over whelmed, they both bowed and left the stage

From the back stage Hamai approached Hino "I would like to invite you to a little gathering back at our mansion tomorrow and I won't take no for an answer and I have a surprise for you, for a thank you for this little request I asked" said Hamai

"no it's okay Hamai san but if you really insist I would love to" she happily accepted

"very well, I already told all your friend to come along tomorrow afternoon for lunch and if you don't mind could you help me prepare a little dinner party as well it would be very helpful" she asked

"it's fine with me and besides I don't have any recording to do so it would be my pleasure Hamai san" she replied

Both bid good bye and separated their ways when Hamai sat on her limo on her way home _"she would be surprised" _she whispered

Morning came and Hino as promised arrived at the Tsukimori mansion around 11:00 AM Hamai guided her to the kitchen to help her cook when she saw a half naked guy only wearing a plain black fit boxers digging inside a fridge and a tall blue haired guy half naked as well on a superman pajamas bobbing his head sleepily seating and a bowl on front

"Liam here's your Cheerios" said by the older pouring the cereal on the guy's bowl together with the milk

Grabbing his toast and putting it to his plate same time grabbed his phone when *SPLAT* the guy's face fell on the bowl full of milk and cereal

*click* *click* sounded by the phone of the guy eating toast

"Len, help your Baby brother" Hamai ordered *blob* sounded by the guy breathing out on the milk

Len grabbed his shoulder and rested his head on the back rest of the chair, Len put his phone on the counter and grabbed the wet towel and whipped his brother's face

"could you kindly wake him up deary?!" asked his mother and he searched for something on the cabinets

"mother where is the water gun?!" without looking at the huge ark where a very red Hino standing together with his mother giggling

"Top-right shelf dear" answered his mother whom is containing her laughter

Len filled the bottle with water and pumped it *SPWEEERT*

His brother coughed and whipped his face with his hands "WHAT WHA?! EHH AHH?!" he reacted

"finish your food Liam" said Len

"yes dad…" said the still sleepy and confused tall guy

"It's me Len, not dad" said Len "my bad…" and he ate when

"ohh sorry boys but we have a guest…" said their mother smiling looking at them and the same time both looked at the two women's place

Both guys eyes widen "mother is that Hino san Am I seeing?!" asked the poor older Tsukimori.

"yes she is, I invited her, and please you don't mind wearing.. AHEM… some clothes Len… you're… uhm… a grown man and…" she did not finish because both boys raced to run upstairs to take a bath and changed clothes

Aoi, Azuma, Kazuki, Keichi, Ryo, Kanayan, Shouko, Mio, Nao and Amou looked at the two guys running "was that Len san?! Ohh this would be a big scoop!" commented by her while snapping some pictures "I think Kaho chan had a really good looked at him" said Nao "well, I think he's living up to his title as the hottest guy alive look at those ABS" Mio giggled, Hino and Shouko blushed scarlet red redder than Hino's hair

Hamai still giggling when Kaho whispered _"huge"_ but Liam ran back and greeted his mother good morning and kissed her cheek asking permission going out after

"well, Ice cube has some nerves showing up like that to Kahoko…" said Ryo

"now now, it's not like that he's expecting her" said Azuma

"agreed" agreed by Aoi

"L-Len chan?!" spurted by a surprised Kazuki

"WOW" the only word produced by Kanayan

After that incident the boys helped Jun, Len's father at the huge back yard setting up the Hawaiian bar near the pool while watching the male housekeepers decorate the yard with lights

While the girls are at the kitchen helping Hamai cook and choose a menu for the dinner party and Len on the other hand choose to lock himself on the music room to embarrassed from what happened

"say Kaho?! What do you mean by huge?!" asked Nao cheekily "by that means did you have a good look at it?!" teased Mio, Hamai giggling

"uhmm…" Hino speechless thinking _"I shouldn't have said that recklessly" _Amou smiled slyly "so… Kaho chan's eyes are finally polluted and to think it was Len san's ehh?" she teased elbowing Hino's side

"alright, alright are you happy when I say I like it that way?!" she burst when she saw Len entering the kitchen with a red face not removing the eye contact Len's mouth is hanging

"okay girls, let's leave them alone to talk" said Hamai giggling

"I sound like a rapist" she admitted "uhm… no you're not…" said Len both talked after the girls are ou of hearing and seeing range they headed to the backyard to help the boys for an alibi

"ahem it's not that bad if it's you actually…" he admitted to her and she was red as her hair when she heard that

"ahh how was life?!" he asked "fine… I think…" she answered shyly looking down

"you've changed" he said "I think I don't" he said and another silence followed

"would you like to join me to my brother's lobby?!" he offered and she shyly nodded

They both headed upstairs not knowing some eyes are looking at them from the corner and listening

"well, I think our son is hopeless…." Commented Jun

"and he's such a kill joy" said Hamai pouting "agreed to that" said the two girls "I was hoping to hear the all so great Len Tsukimori the sexiest man alive confessing to the Asia's heart and soul" said Amou and all four girls sighed, meanwhile the former concourse boys and Kanayan are at the garden helping out

"I know if we talk down stairs my evil mother would spy on us and so as my nosy father" said Len

"don't forget my friends" both looked at each other and snorted with a grin

Hino looked at the place when they entered the room she awed at the place it was really well detailed and really wide, all kinds of guitars can be seen hanging or being hold by a stand but one is really standing out the most and that's the all white electric guitar that's seating on a leather couch, a keyboard, a drum set and bungle drums the top four corners of the room are huge length speakers being hanged to the right corner is a mini recording room inside walls is decorated by a Tamaraw skull with a wrench and hammer connected banner on the outside near the black couch are two laptops with a turn table which a DJ uses and the walls are decorated with skate boarding boards and the bit lower is a display of high top sneakers and on their middle are all sorts of ball caps all neon color and the only dark is black and the plain color is white with the same skull logo, the far end of the room has a black elegant grand piano.

Len gestured she could seat on a very long black couch it was very soft and you could easy be buried and hard to stand Len helped her a bit to settle

"Liam personally did this and this is his favorite place all this stuff is his" Hino awed at the sight and she spotted a whole stacks of classical CDs on the huge divider beside the long couch

"is he in to classical too?!" she asked "no but he revives them" he said and she was a bit confused

He took the remote on the center table and pushed a button the speakers produced a music

"Canon?!" Hino muttered, Len shook his head she was again confused

"Canon Rock" he said and she heard Canon playing but it was an electric guitar playing and she liked it

"is he in to rock?!" she asked again "no" he said "then why?!" confused

"he loves piano, but he doesn't show it" said Len.

"Hino, do you know why I returned home?!" he asked "truth to be told I had no idea and the fact that I was surprised this morning you are here in Japan" she admitted

"Hino, it's you why I'm here" he said holding her hands "I'm not expecting that you would take me in because I heard and watched all your interviews even on magazines that you have already loved someone and he is really a lucky bastard" he admitted looking down

"silly Len kun" both hands lifting his face "it's you!" she smiled and a Len having a surprised look

"you mean I am?!" he said happily

"yes?!" she smiled even wider "Hino I think you won't like the other reason why I pushed to go home?!" he said and she's looks confused

"well the fact that my dirty dream about you is haunting me and it's scarring me that I might become a pervert" he confessed

"uhm… I have to tell you something too… I was thinking dirty thought about you earlier after I saw you… um… well big like that…" she admitted

"I guess we're even?" he teased "I think we are" she agreed not knowing it was a joke

Both talked some more and took it for hours, Len's mother is happy about Len finally manning up and telling the truth to Hino

"I can't believe your mother set us up!" she joked

"neither did I" he agreed

"I need to go home and change my clothes" Len took her hand "Liz take care of her" he said "I'll go change too" and he whispered to her that only both of them could hear _"unless you want me to help you?!"_he teased

"EHH!" she looked at him with horror

And he gave her a smug smile

After they parted rooms the older maid talked to Hino "young master is a bit of a hormonal man now is he?!" asked the old maid

"I think so" she shyly answered

"Well you both are at the age but remember dear, before doing those thing marriage is the best security" she reminded, while the young lady is really red

Mean while outside "where should I put this Jun?!" asked Kanayan when *BROOOOOOOOOOM!* a guy driving a 66 cc motorcycle and a guy holding a rope tied to the motor is riding a skateboard making quite an entrance

He glides really good and takes his landing removing his helmet "hi mom hi dad" giving his parents some kiss

"Baby Liam, look at you you're all wet from the sweat come on go take a shower and fix yourself" said Hamai worriedly when her son noticed she's not on her good mood

"mommy?! What's wrong?!" asked lens younger brother

"well, I want to know what's happening between Len and Kaho chan" said Hamai sighing

"I thought I'm gonna have a good scoop" pouted

"well, Manami nee chan would you kindly follow me to my room and get some stuff to help you then?!" he offered "and I'll need some extra hands to carry them" what do you say? Big brothers?!" he smiled to the former concourse participants

They strode quickly to his room "KYAAA!" Amou squeaked in delight

"ohh you like my toys?!" asked Len's brother grabbing one of his laptops and putting it inside a silver brief case and two mini microphones and his remote controlled helicopter

The people that followed him awed at the sight of his room a huge glass shelf occupying his front wall small, medium and large RC choppers and Planes displayed even new hover aircrafts on the left side is his bed a thirteen inch tall bed but very wide in size all foam and a camouflage color them of comforter and pillow case even his bed sheet walls painted military color green not to dark and not to light, in front of his bed is a huge camouflage color beanie bag and a 52 inch flat screen TV and below is a low divider with columns and each column has a gaming console from PS 1 to PS 4 an Xbox and so many more, to the right side is his personal customized computer three 42 inch monitor connected and has a Razer screensaver, his key boards, mouse and CPU are all Razer brand so is his comfortable swivel chair that looks like a huge car seat and on his little shelf beside are all his camas and microphones all gadgets that he uses tripods and mono pods all of it, on top of his bed is a shelf full of medals and trophies and a picture of him on a skate board while the top side is all his jerseys and shirts with his logo and name on all framed

Although his room was lightly dim all windows are covered with blinds they all could see a very neat and cleen properly organized room

"I'm so jealous right now…" said Kazuki

"I like Liam san's bed…" said Keichi

"well, I think he grew up spoiled" whispered Ryo

"WOW…." Only Yunoki could produce

"this is heaven" Aoi scanning the room

Liam handing the things to them and suddenly "Manami nee chan that's a gift from me" he smiled handing her a go pro camera

"and nii sans's here's yours" and same time handing them shirts with same logo (brand new)

After a while they headed down stairs they settled too the Hawaiian bar all huddled up Liam just finished his job on hacking his CCTV

They spotted Len already wearing his all black dress shirt and slacks with his leather black shoes while Hino is wearing a spaghetti black dress perfectly hugging her slim body

Both look liked they are having a very sweet dance Hino's arms wrapped around his neck while Len is hugging her waist and swaying on a soft beat

"Baby? we can't hear them…"said Hamai and Liam just smiled to his mother grabbed his toy and connected a mini wireless microphone and maneuvered it to the open window to his leisure room

Ohh shoot I think I need to clean up mommy… I look awful" they all looked at him wearing a shirt with the same logo and varsity hoodie jacket combination of black and white with LT to his left chest a six pocket skate boarding gray shorts and high top clack and white sneakers

"go clean up and your father and I will follow and change too" said Hamai and Liam nodded

"this is a big scoop" Amou with a huge grin on her face

"Amou chan make sure this is going to be on the front page tomorrow" said Hamai grinning as well

"Jun san is this always happening?! You know Hamai san is a bit of evil?!" said Kanayan

"always and I don't regret I married her" he proudly said

"this is so messed up" said Ryo

"ohh shush is soccer head" said Amou

"you know what camera freak you scare me" said Ryo

"you know the saying the more you hate the more you love?!" teased Mio and Nao so as the boys

"shhhh…. I can't hear them" Hushed Hamai

[you know I've always admire your music] Len

[well, the only reason I play is because of you] Hino

[*chuckles* truth to be told I bought all the magazines that featured you] Len

[really?! Why?!] Hino

[checking if you have a boyfriend so I could ask my brother to dispose of him] Len

[he does your dirty jobs?!] Len

[don't judge the book by its cover] smirked Len

[how old is he?!] Hino

[15] Len

[EHH?!] Hino surprised

[what's wrong] Len

[nothing] Hino

[I love you] Len

And they started kissing really deep, the girls blushed and the boys eyes widen when [big brother can you help me with this PESKY BOWTIE?!] said his irritated little brother

When Liam saw them kissing [POOOOOOOORRRN!] he screamed running down stairs Len and Hino pulled away and looked at each other

[uhm…] Hino

[kids…] Len muttered

After that incident Len fixed his white bow tie but Hino fixed it for him the afternoon got darker and the little party they set is starting close friends, old classmates and business partners came medias were even invited

The huge back yard is shining and glimmering with elegance the pool is sparkling from all the LED light under water, the huge family fountain doing its job and the Tsukimori staff are accommodating the guests

The family is greeting and welcoming the guests except Len who is spending time with Hino and Amou tailing them stealing some shots

"Len, happy birthday" she greeted and kissed him once again "you know, it's my brother's as well" replied Len

"I can't believe both of you has the same birth date" Len looked at her "I guess my parents must have a schedule" he winked at her

"you know, you're cute when you do that" Hino giggled and Len kissed her when "Ladies and Gentle men thank you for coming to our sons birthday and please enjoy your selves to the food and to our little video presentation that I asked for Ms. Amou Manami to make" Hamai and Jun greeted

A slide show of Len and Liam from childhood pictures to their current age "AWW… I want a picture of you on that over al bunny costume" Hino hugging Len's waist and Len's arm is draping to her shoulder

"I thought you want me naked" whispered Len

"but I want you on a bunny suite" Hino

"the things I do for love" Len

The medias are having fun taking their pictures "AWWW! Is that you on a towel?!" Hino giggling

"crap! Who put that there?!" Len surprised and Hino laughed

a picture of Len running with only a towel covering his body and doing a creat job hiding his private part while his hair is covered with shampoo

running towards liam who fell from the stairs

"HEY CAVE BOY?! WHO PUT THAT THERE?!" yelled Len and all the people laughed

"NEITHERE DID I STUD MUFFIN I DON'T KNOW" answered his brother talking like a robot with a shocked face

The 19 years old violinist looked at his father and his father looked away immediately

"I thought so…" Len

"really?! Cave kid?! Stud muffin?!" Hino laughed so hard

"what?! Am I not?!" Len raised his brow

"no… it's just funny he calls you that…" she keeps laughing and he kissed her

"OI! Tsukimori!" both boys looked at Ryo

"the older one" he confirmed

"what?!" Len

"Kanayan sensei challenges you to a beer drinking contest" Ryo

"big bro are you sure?! The last time it did not end well" Liam

"you drink?!" Hino

"trust me, living away from you kills me" Len

They had the challenge surprisingly Len won and finished 10 bottles of beer, and he wasn't drunk at all, Kanayan can't believe he was defeated so does all the concourse boys, who knew Len was a drinker after that Len was dared by Hino to sing

Len can't say no to her and he just grabbed his brother to help him sing, Amou chose the song, people laughed when he sang up town girl and surprisingly he's good with it

The party continued and both lovers are enjoying the company of each other while Hamai and Jun is looking happy and contented seeing their eldest son happy to the woman he loved so much, while the younger buried himself to the bounce house's ball pit even though he's wearing his all black tuxedo and his clean white vest and bowtie when [WAAAAAAAAAAA! LIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAM HELP MEEEE!] a sudden face showed up to the big screen a video call popped up

"Nagisa chan?! what happened?!" asked Hamai answering [Kiryuu and Ichirou kun is bullying me again!] the guy said crying

"you know you look good on those skirt though…" Len teased

[I'M A BOOOOY!] he cried louder and the people sweat dropped

"yes you are sweety" Hamai said with a giggle "Len please look for your brother on the ball pit" Hamai ordered

"yes mother…" Len shortly answered and the screen went black after they heard another scream and a sound of two deep voices laughing

"poor boy" said Hamai "indeed" agreed Jun

Len removed his blazer and draped it to Hino's shoulder and kissed her "hang on"

He dived to the ball pit and searched for his over sized little brother who is bigger than him and digging every where

"say Kaho chan what do you think of Tsukimori's family?!" asked by the girls including Shouko

"having a scary and nosy mother, a very neutral and quite father and a bit crazy and childish little brother well they are really amusing and fun and let's not forget easy to love, yes they are okay as a family in the future" she smiled

"how about Tsukimori?!" the boys asked even Ryo who is a bit bitter

"a stud muffin for a boyfriend?! Why not he's changed…" she giggled

They laughed at Hino's description to the Tsukimori family "wait till you meet our grandparents" Len commented which Hino got surprised seeing Len carrying his little brother like a bag of rice and mostly asleep

The night went well and all got home safely, Len personally brought Hino to her home and introduced himself to her parents and suddenly asked her hand in marriage

Surprisingly her parents approved of him immediately and that made the man happy.

**FEW MONTHS LATER**

*Groans* "morning, love" said the naked man cuddling a red haired woman

*yawns* "good morning, stud muffin" yawned by the naked woman

"you know I'm not satisfied yet can we have another round?!" the azure haired man asked still cuddling to the woman

"you know it got me worried that it won't fit…the other time we did it so many times I can't even walk straight and from the time I remember I think it grew even bigger…" Hino hugging him

"you know it's not mine it's you who is very tight…" Len hugging as well

"I still can't believe that I have the sexiest man alive sharing a bed with me and here I am complaining how big his friend is" said Hino

"deal with it, now you know how he grows" he smirked

"you know, I've had this conclusion that I might be pregnant, morning sickness, my period has been missing for two months and a bit of mood swings" she looked at him

Len's too surprise and became speechless "stud muffin?!" Hino asked "we need to get you to a check up, mother and father are going to be surprised…" said Len wide eyes

**END -**

**BONUS SCENE**

After the party morning came and the Tsukimori and Hino mansion was flooded by local and foreign medias pushing to ask more question to the intriguing social media post of the queen of gossips namely Amou Manami's article

"Famous 19 years old violinist and top one sexiest man alive actually dating the most desirable woman and Famous Asia's Heart and Soul, according to my source both had no communication for the past years since Len Tsukimori left from the same high school where he meet Hino Kahoko, according to my knowledge I became a student of Seiso as well to our belief every twenty five years a violin romance will happen and to our proof Tsukimori and Hino san has proven it to be real"

Both always being ambushed by the medias everywhere they go, both are on their way out of a recording studio when Len asked her out to something unusual

"you know a friend told me that if you own something you should name it" he smiled holding her hand

"what do you mean?!" Hino confused

"well, I'll get a tattoo and print your name because I'm yours" he slyly smiled

"ohh… but you hate things like that" she told him

"you know, if it's you I don't mind it at all" he smiled and kissed her.


End file.
